


Last Night

by psychoticauthor (pschotichauthor)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pschotichauthor/pseuds/psychoticauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo and Mingyu had one last sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so, I'm (also) posting this story here cus... why not :D If you think I plagiarized a story somewhere (like AFF maybe?) then you're in for a treat cus that author and I are actually twins! > basically same person :D Enjoy~

He looked so beautiful, so lovely with his body sprawled over my bed, with his hands pinned just above his head, with his chest that rose and fell in a disarray manner because of his rapid intake of breath. He looked so tempting with his widened eyes and parted lips that were as if they were begging for me to take them. I reached for his lower lip, caressed it for a second and let my thumb rest on the side of his lips. I leaned in closer, my lips slightly brushed over his forehead, he closed his eyes and I planted a kiss on both of his eyelids. I kissed the tip of his nose and the area between his nose and upper lips. My thumb was now stroking his cheek, gently and lovingly.

“Won –”

He stopped when I parted his legs with my knee and groaned when my knee accidentally made contact with the hardness between his thighs. I smirked and pressed harder. I felt absolute bliss when I heard him let out sounds of pleasure.

I nibbled on his upper lip and sucked his lower lip; I did not kiss him the way he wanted to be kissed. My knee was grinding against his bulge with more force while I planted butterfly kisses on the side of his neck and sucked the skin between his neck and shoulders. I made sure I left a mark for everyone to see.

“Wonwoo,” he panted, “please…”

I freed his hands and pulled away from kissing him. He looked so helpless below me. I groaned and hastily took off my shirt and threw it wherever, I just did not care anymore, I crushed my lips against his and thrusted my tongue in his mouth which he hungrily sucked on. I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, regretted it for a second because we had to part, but as soon as I had gotten it off him my lips were on his again. I palmed his bulge through his pants, rubbed it quite forcefully, he was moaning on my mouth. He reached for my own erection that was very much noticeable with my white boxer, pulled it out and started stroking the hardness of my cock.

I loved the feeling of his hand on my cock but I knew that I would love it even more if it was his inside his mouth. I pulled his hand away, removed my knee from between his thighs, and positioned myself near his mouth. My hand stroking my cock in front of his face. He got the message and started licking the tip. I groaned.

“Suck on it,” I demanded.

He parted his lips and took half of my length inside his mouth and started sucking. He went even further by pushing the whole length inside which made him gagged. He bobbed his head and I saw how my cock went in and out of his luscious lips.

I reached for Mingyu’s pants and unzipped it, he took it off and threw it on the side of the bed. I lay on my side and he lay on his side and we started sucking each other off. My hand grabbed his balls and gently kneaded it while my tongue focused on the area just under the tip, then my lips covered the whole tip and sucked hungrily, lustfully, passionately. Mingyu thrusted his cock in and out of my mouth.

With all my energy I told him to stop and to lie flat on his stomach with which he obediently complied to. I took the lotion from the table beside the bed and squeezed a good amount on his lower back that trickled down to his ass. After I placed the lotion back to the table, I grabbed both of his ass’ cheeks and parted them. I let go of one cheek and scattered the lotion up to his hole, a finger teasingly drew small circles just a centimeter from the hole. I let the lotion covered my index and slowly pushed it inside his asshole. He gasped. I curled my finger inside. He moaned. I pulled it out. He groaned disapprovingly.

I smirked at his reactions and kissed his shoulder blade, nibbled the skin on the back of his neck, inserted my index finger again, curled it a bit, and started thrusting in and out. Mingyu was moaning loudly and I was kissing his back.

I inserted my middle finger in together with the index, and by this time Mingyu was already trashing around the bed. I did not care. I continued pleasuring him, with my fingers and with my mouth that had already found his ass.

“Wonwoo!” He screamed quite alarmed when he realized what I was about to do.

“You don’t want to?” I asked licking his butt.

“I don’t!”

I hummed and inserted another finger, making it three inside. “Okay. Lift your ass a bit then,” I ordered as I moved up closer to him, our face now close to each other.

He did and with my other hand I started stroking his cock while I was finger-fucking his ass. “Turn your head this way,” I whispered on his left ear and he obeyed. I smiled as I saw his lust-filled expression. I kissed him, our tongues entwined with each other.

He pulled away for a second. “Wonwoo… I’m…”

He was panting really, really hard.

“Cumming?” I teased.

He nodded and on my hand that was stroking him he started thrusting. I made sure that my fingers were thrusting in and out of his asshole the way he was thrusting his cock on my hand. I curled my fingers and scraped the inside of his ass as he thrusted one last time on my hand before he cummed all over the sheets of my bed.

He dropped almost lifeless on the bed. He was panting and letting out moans. And I watched his back relaxed and thought to myself "you really are beautiful."

Mingyu turned around and started to reach for my still fully-erected cock but I grabbed his hand and pulled him above me as I lay on my bed. He fell on top of me, his head rested on my chest. “Don’t mind me,” I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“But – ”

“Did you enjoy?”

“Yes…”

“Then, that is already fine with me.”

He sighed.

“Wonwoo…” His voice sounded sad.

“I know.” Mine too.

“We can’t do this anymore,” he looked up at me and stared into my eyes.

I smiled. “I know.”

“Won’t you stop me?” He gulped. And I knew that that was not a question but rather it was a plea.

“Do you want me to stop you?” I asked but I knew that even if he wanted me to stop him, he also did not want to be stopped.

“I don’t…” He trailed off. “Know…”

“Mingyu, you’re not really like me.”

He did not answer.

“You still have in your heart the urge to be with someone, to have a family of your own. And now, you have the chance to.”

“I’m sorry, Wonwoo. Five years... and I just threw that all away.”

I ruffled his already-messy hair. “You don't have to say your sorry, Mingyu. You didn't throw those years away, the five years of us being together was what made you realize that you still want to have a wife. Those years helped you realize that you cannot be with a man for the rest of your life. And I'm happy that I was part of those years that made you realize all that.”

He was quiet.

I knew of it even from the start. I was the one who coaxed him into this sort of relationship. I made him believe that he was made to be with me. But from the times I observed him and the times I looked into his eyes, he was actually looking somewhere far. He was right in front of me but his thoughts were somewhere else, his heart was somewhere else. And when (t)his girl came into his life, her existence was enough for him to realize all that.

“Send me an invitation, okay?” I smiled. It hurts.

He nodded.

“And make sure to make me the godfather of your baby, okay?”

He nodded again. This time we both smiled sadly to each other and let the rest of our last night together pulled us into a deep-yet-painful slumber.


End file.
